1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit fabricated by lead-bonding electronic components by means of a lead frame, followed by resin sealing, and to a process of producing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a hybrid integrated circuit fabricated by lead-bonding a plurality of electronic components (such as IC chips and chip capacitors) onto a lead frame, followed by resin sealing. The lead bonding of electronic components to a lead frame includes electrical connection using a silver (Ag) paste, which is a common conductive paste material.
The lead frame has an electrolytically plated nickel (Ni) coating for connection to external terminals and for corrosion prevention. In this case, the use of an Ag paste can ensure a resistivity of 1 .OMEGA. or less at the electrical connection between the lead frame and the electronic components.